L'étoile et le chien errant
by Nighty Sha
Summary: Je veux le battre... Une idée fixe pour Renji. Mais que veut Byakuya ? Oneshot Byakuya x Renji.


**Ficeuse : **Nighty  
**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fics, et Bleach et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Genre :** Léger shonen-ai…court et niais, dispensé de scénario.  
**Pairing :** Byakuya x Renji  
**Notes :** Ma première fics sur Bleach, je n'accepte pas de menaces de mort, c'était juste histoire d'essayer...(et j'y ai pris goût.)

* * *

**L'étoile et le chien errant

* * *

**

_Zabimaru_ fendait l'air. Un coup, deux coups, trois coups. Comme toujours, tous les jours, tous les soirs, des heures durant.

_Je vais le battre. Je vais le battre._

_Je dois le battre._

L'entraînement habituel et solitaire de Renji, dissimulé dans un coin reculé du Soul Society. Qui aurait fait attention au vice-capitaine frappant encore et encore le vent de son Zanpakutou ?

_Je vais le battre…_

_Il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, ma seule motivation pour accroître ma force était de me faire reconnaître. Leur prouver ce dont j'étais capable, et pouvoir vivre sans survivre._

_Mais maintenant…_

_Je veux le battre. C'est mon leitmotiv. Le faire plier. Récupérer ce qu'il m'a volé._

Un arbre vola en éclats par la simple libération de son énergie spirituelle.

_Lui montrer que je suis bien plus fort que lui !_

---  
_« Aligato, Renji… »  
__---_

_Rukia…  
__Je n'ai pu te retenir mais je m'efforcerais de te 'retrouver'…et c'est pour ça…que je dois le battre !_

« Encore en train de t'entraîner,_ Renji _? »

Le shinigami se retourna brusquement. C'était bien le moment de tomber sur lui. Byakuya Kuchiki. Qui d'autre…

_Je dois le battre._

Il n'y avait que lui qui prononçait ainsi son prénom avec autant d'indifférence que s'il s'adressait à un chien.  
Renji rendit sa forme originelle à son zanpakutou et s'inclina légèrement.

Respect feint, comme toujours.

« Pardonnez-moi, Kuchiki taishou. Je ne pensais que mon entraînement perturberait votre sommeil. »

« Un vice-capitaine ne remarquant pas la présence de son capitaine parce qu'il est absorbé par un _combat_… »

Le regard de Byakuya toujours posé sur Renji, devint légèrement plus dédaigneux que d'habitude.

« Tâche de ne pas laisser tes sentiments prendre le dessus sur ton devoir, _Renji_. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu me gènes lorsque nous partirons en mission. »

Le vice-capitaine serra le poing avec fureur pour se contenir mais ne laissa rien paraître de ses pensées.

Cet homme était son supérieur. Cet homme le méprisait car il avait atteint le rang de vice-capitaine alors qu'il venait des bas-fonds et le considérait comme un insecte repoussant.  
Mais plus que tout, cet homme était capable de le tuer d'un mouvement du petit doigt.

Du moins, pour l'instant.

_Je dois le battre !_

« Toutes mes excuses, Kuchiki taishou. »

Un silence.  
L'air frais et nocturne du Soul society rappela à Renji l'heure tardive qu'il était. Pour lui c'était normal, il s'entraînait. Mais que faisait le capitaine de la 6ème division ici-bas à une heure pareille ?…

Il finit par se redresser avec l'intention de lui demander la raison de sa présence en ces lieux mais s'interrompit avant même d'avoir prononcé le moindre mot ; Byakuya s'avançait vers lui, aussi inexpressif que d'habitude.

Il s'avançait…un peu trop. De son pas qui ne subissait jamais la moindre incertitude. Il s'avança ainsi jusqu'à ce que la distance entre eux ne soit plus mesurable.

« Taish… ? »

La main du capitaine se referma sur sa nuque, capturant entre ses doigts les mèches rouges qu'il n'avait pu attaché, et bientôt ses lèvres les réduisirent au silence avec fermeté.

Renji avait beau essayer de comprendre, le fait que son supérieur soit en train de l'embrasser à pleine bouche lui passait largement au dessus de la tête et il ne parvenait pas à aligner deux ou trois pensées cohérentes à la suite les unes des autres. Il était également bien incapable de comprendre pourquoi il entrouvrait maintenant les lèvres, accueillant l'intrusion d'une langue autoritaire qui cherchait la sienne. C'est à peine s'il prit conscience qu'il commençait à manquer d'air et que cette situation imprévue….s'éternisait.

Byakuya rompit le baiser aussi brutalement qu'il l'avait entrepris, sous les yeux d'un Renji pantois qui le regarda passer la langue sur ses lèvres comme pour faire disparaître une quelconque preuve de ce qui venait de se passer. Ou peut-être, au contraire, de prolonger la sensation. C'était difficile à dire…

Il se retourna aussitôt, reprenant le chemin sur lequel il était arrivé.

« Ca ne m'aurait pas étonné. Même pour _ça_, tu es médiocre. »

_M…'même pour ça' ?_

« Ne t'entraîne pas toute la nuit. Demain nous descendons sur Terre chercher Rukia ne l'oublie pas. Je ne tiens pas à traîner un vice-capitaine manquant de sommeil. »

Ça, en langage Kuchiki, ça signifiait 'bonne nuit'.Le capitaine de la 6ème division n'ajouta rien et disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Renji, demeuré dans la même position depuis un bon moment, laissa tomber son zanpakutou de stupeur. Même après coup il avait du mal à tout comprendre…pourquoi son visage le brûlait-il autant ? Maudit Kuchiki.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et s'assit en tailleur, une main posée sur la garde de _Zabimaru_ et le regard dans le vague.

_Je veux le battre. C'est mon leitmotiv depuis que j'ai croisé son regard. Hautain et supérieur.Depuis la première seconde. A l'instant même où il est passé à côté de moi,cette pensée estdevenue ma raison de vivre : je veux le battre.  
__Je veux lefaire plier. Récupérer ce qu'il m'a volé._

_Oui, c'est ça: récupérer ce qu'il m'a volé.  
Pas seulement Rukia. Tant d'autres choses encore..._

_Kuchiki Byakuya._

_Je veux le battre.  
__Je dois le battre.  
__Je **vais** le battre !_

_Et lui prouver que… « même pour ça » je lui serais bientôt supérieur._


End file.
